


Reality versus Nightmares

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, fluffy stuff like this, safe vore, this is kinda what i was known for back on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Tiny love has been acting weirdly, and Syrup aims to find out why





	Reality versus Nightmares

It was more than a little worrying. Syrup loved his tiny soulmate, but….they’d been acting very strange. They’d flinch when he kissed them, they kept dropping things and tripping, and they didn’t have nearly as much energy as they used to. Even Razzy had noticed.

After a week of this, he finally got the courage to asked them about it. “hey, angel?”

They groaned softly and turned around from where they were hanging up some of their clothes to dry, “Yeah?”

The lack of an endearment made him even more concerned, “you’ve been kinda distant lately ‘n it’s makin’ me worry. what’s up?”

Looking up at him, the bags under their eyes became clearer, and Syrup began to get a bad feeling, “I just…can’t we just not talk about it?”

“angel, y’re soundin’ like me,” he cooed softly, “we gotta talk ‘bout it now or we might not do it.”

“Papyrus I….” uh oh, they used his name. “I’m being silly.”

“now i gotta know,” he sat up off his mattress and put his sockets even with the surface of the desk they were on. They’d set up camp on the unused desk in his room, after all.

“It’s just….” they backed away from him and looked down, rubbing their arms, “I’ve been, um….having nightmares…a-about you.”

Ah, now the pieces were coming together, “what? what’d i do?”

“You…” they began to tear up, “you w-would…hurt me and, and then when I couldn’t fight you’d….” Sniffling, they wiped their eyes, still unable to face him, “You’d eat me.”

“angel…” Syrup felt his soul aching. They’d been living in fear this long? No wonder they were so tired and jumpy. “y’know i’d never hurt’cha. not for anythin’.”

“I know!” they sobbed, “in my soul, I know you. I know you w-wouldn’t. But it’s been almost two weeks of the same dream and I’m so. tired. of being afraid.”

He whimpered softly, concern etched in his knit browbones and every shadow on his skull. “how do i help, angel? tell me.”

“I don’t know.” They crumpled down on the desk. “If I just knew how to counter that dream I….but how? You can’t…and you wouldn’t actually hurt me.”

He thought for a minute, then asked reluctantly, “would…eat’n ya help? jus’ a safe li’l trip in?”

Shock, a jolt of the body and wide eyes, “Papyrus…you could? And it’s safe?” They were still scared, shaking, but the exhaustion in their posture was overwhelming it. “I’m worried but…I do trust you.”

“i know. an’ i wouldn’t’a offered if i didn’ trust you, too. ‘s the closest y’can get to m’soul without me bringin’ it out,” he gave a soft smile, his magic blush sending an orange glow over the space between them.

Tiny steps closer, the fear rolling off them in waves, and soon the small human was in front of him, less than an inch away. “Okay.”

Syrup sighed softly and opened his mouth, pointed teeth parting to reveal the warm orange interior of his mouth. If they’d looked closely enough, they could even see the magic holding his gold fang in place. Their breath came in sharply, but they kept going, crawling inside on the bright tangerine tongue that gave slightly beneath their weight.

He was careful to keep quiet. Syrup knew that he had to let them take control, and that was no trouble for him. He was more than used to taking a backseat to pretty much everybody else. Their hands tasted salty, but that was fine. Better than his brother’s cooking anyway. A brief worry about the state of his breath came to him, but it was far too late for that, so he brushed it off.

They carefully laid down on his tongue and shook for a while. It was like their dream but…there was no blood, no biting or clawing, no fiery angry sockets. Just the soft stirring of their hair as he breathed and the slight twitch of the false muscle beneath them. And there was light here, not only from outside, but from his magic, that warm soft glow that had lulled them to sleep so often as they laid on his chest. This was Papyrus, their sweet Syrup, the gentle, retiring skeleton who had saved them time and again from others and who had given so much joy to their life.

He was zoned out when he heard them speak. “Syrup? I’m…um….I’m ready.” Oh? He had thought they’d change their mind after a minute in his mouth, but this was good too. He very carefully shut his mouth, feeling them jolt before relaxing slowly again. Slowly, gently, he pushed them back with his tongue and gulped as softly as possible.

His body was just so powerful, even when he was being careful. The human focused on their own breathing to keep their cool as they were pushed down his throat by the ripples of magic around them. It was still bright, still the safe glow they knew so intimately. And so much better than the painful crushing their dream had tried to make this out to be. Yes, there was strength in the waves that pulled them ever downward, but the magical flesh was soft and flexible, hugging around their shape without pressing in too much. The wet sounds of his swallowing echoed, as did a faint buzz that probably was his magic. There was a tight opening at the bottom, and they dropped after their body squeezed out halfway.

Syrup sighed when he felt their weight in the bottom of his stomach. There, they didn’t even panic. He’d been worried about choking if they’d begun to struggle on the way down. “y’okay, angel?”

“I’m…okay. I’m actually okay!” They sounded elated, and he felt them shifting around. “And it’s bright! It’s not dark and tight like the dream said.”

He purred softly, laying back on his bed and pulling his hood up to hide the pleased smile on his face. Good; he didn’t want his precious angel scared of anything about him. “course not. M’not some kin’a cave or nothin’. M’just a skeleton.”

Their soft hands gently pressed at and explored the walls, testing out their environment. “if you keep that up, m’not gonna stay awake much longer.”

“Oh?” They seemed interested, “Does that mean it feels good?”  
“mmhm.” He smoothed his hand over the slight curve over them, “s’ real nice, actually. Relaxin’.”

They gave a small laugh, but kept their motions steady, “Well…if it can help you relax we might have to do this again sometime.”

He lifted a browbone, but kept his voice even, “an’ your nightmares?”

“How can I be scared of you eating me after this?” They cooed softly, stroking in front of them slowly, “It’s bright and soft, and you were purring. You hardly ever do that unless you’re really happy, or uh….kinda tipsy.”

“’s true. ‘s just hard t’feel good sometimes,” his sockets were closing on their own, “is’t ok f’r me t’sleep?”

“Yeah,” they settled down in one place finally, “I’ll be okay. And thank you, sweetheart. I think this might finally chase those shadows out of my dreams.”

Yawning, Syrup curled around himself protectively, “good. g’night, angel.”

“Goodnight, darling.”


End file.
